Serenity (Clouds story)
by loubie1320
Summary: After Meteor everything seemed to be settling down again for Cloud and his friends. His delivery service was doing well and the construction of Edge was coming on nicely. But one thing still plagued cloud guilt and mourning until he encountered a delivery with a difference. this is my first story for a good 10 years so be gentle :). I do not own anything in ffVII or square enix
1. Regrets

**Regrets.**

The sky, I've never seen it as beautiful as it was back there. It had been 6 years since I was last at Nibelheim ... Well my Nibelheim but even now there was no where in the world that would compare. As I was looking up a familiar tone brought me back to reality, my phone.

"Tifa?"

"Hey Cloud how you doing? There's a couple of orders that have turned up at the bar, some of them you need to see." her voice sounded concerned.

"Ok thanks"

Some I need to see? Usually that meant one thing, danger. I got back on the Fenrir, my latest pride and joy and left heading in the direction of Edge. The sun hit my face and warmed me as I drove over the barren land left from the actions of Shinra. To think none of this would've been here if it wasn't for Barrett, Tifa and the others, especially one woman in particular. I always feel the guilt hit me, if my mind hadn't of been so twisted, if I wasn't so week I could've saved her. Although it wasn't the first time I had lost someone close to me she was the one that hurt the most. Thinking about my fallen comrades made me want to take a detour, turning the Fenrir sharp to the left I eventually arrived at the resting place of my old friend.

"Hey Zack"

That was all I could muster, its all I could ever seem to say now. After all I had let him down so much. I straightened up the Buster Sword, wiped off the dirt and placed my head upon the hilt.

" I'm sorry"

By the time I had arrived at Edge night had fallen, the bright stars reflected off the metal structures cutting though the darkness around the city. I cut the Fenrir's engine and everything went silent, even 7th Heaven was quiet. Looking at my phone concerned I soon realised why.

1:20 A.M no wonder

"how long was I up there?" I muttered

I walked towards 7th Heaven trying to be as quiet as I could but as I walk through the door I realise as a pair of arms wrap around my neck it was pointless, Tifa was still up.

"Cloud where have you been?! I was starting to worry that something had happened"

"Sorry Tifa I lost track of the time." I explained as I pulled away to see to see those ruby eyes and brilliant white smile staring back at me. Even though we weren't really friends when we were kids I'd watch her from a distance and see that amazing smile, making me feel so happy. She took my hand leading me towards the bar and started to make me a drink, I took a seat fidgeting impatiently looking around for the delivery orders Tifa had told me about.

"It's pointless looking here for them, I've put them in your office." looking quite smug that she had found me out.

I shook it off desperate to know what they contained, I didn't want to be rude and leave so I sat and sipped at my drink.

"so about these orders?"

Tifa sighed knowing that it was pointless trying to change the subject.

"Well most of them are pretty standard, the odd trip to Kalm and Chocobo Bill needs something picking up from Junon Harbour."

"so what's the problem?" starting to get impatient again.

"Erm and order turned up this morning, no recipient and no delivery address all it says is Midgar."

I stiffened at the word, Midgar.


	2. The Job

**The Job.**

Morning arrived, the sun shone through the windows and cast a hazy light into my room although I hadn't had much sleep.  
My mind was troubled with the delivery order Tifa had brought to my attention. I had not been anywhere near Midgar since meteor  
and I wasn't planning on going back. I climbed out of bed and started to look through my drawers to find some clothes  
comfortable enough for the journey and made my way downstairs. The smell of cooking filled the air as I turned the corner finding  
Tifa trying to set up the bar to get ready for the breakfast rush, she was trying to act normal giving me a playful nudge as I went past  
but I could tell she was as troubled as I was. I sat down and she placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me.  
I looked up to thank her and she gave me a wry smile.

"You need all the strength and energy you can get if you are going back there."

I could feel her eyes boring into the back of my head as I started to eat giving me the impression that she was saying  
don't go cloud, just leave it. I couldn't though, even I hated the thought of going back but curiosity was starting to get the better of me.  
I finished my food, gave Tifa a wave goodbye and made my way out of the building. The next place I was headed was Midgar.

Coming to a stop at the outskirts of what was left of Midgar, I prepared myself equipping my sword and a number of healing and  
attacking materia. I got off the Fenrir, moved it to a safe hiding place so if I needed to make a hasty escape I could easily reach it  
and cautiously made my way into the ruins. Dust was thick in the air from the chilling wind blowing through the shell of the city, I  
shuddered and squinted trying to find a route. As I walked through the clouds of dust I noticed that things were very quiet, it made  
everything more eerie and I knew I had to be on my guard. Slowly I made my way to the pick up point stated on the order form and  
drew my sword, I wasn't about to take any chances here. Surprisingly there was nothing around not even a monster in sight, in fact by the  
time I had reached the package the surrounding area almost seemed peaceful. Thinking luck was on my side I foolishly let my guard down  
picking up the package and that's when I heard it

"click..BOOM!"

The explosion threw me into the air and into the path of falling debris. Turning I managed to grab my sword before a piece of concrete  
took my leg off and sliced straight through it, sending smaller manageable pieces off into the opposite direction. This was when the  
hard work began as I was still flying through the air I knew there was no way I was going to slow down, I was going to have to ride it  
out and hope I made it out alive. As I swung and hacked at anything I was at risk of colliding with I shot fire at a sleeper that was getting  
a bit to close and that's when I looked up to see the metal gurder above me. I spun desperately trying to slice or shoot it out of the way  
but I was too late I felt it collide with my skull and shoulder, sending a searing pain through my body. Then darkness.


	3. Heaven

**Heaven.**

"Oh my god! Hey are you alright?"

Everything is black, I can feel a dull ache on my left shoulder. What happened?  
Where am I? Wait I can remember falling and the girder hitting me.

"Cloud is that you?!"

A voice, Tifa? No it sounded like someone else, somebody familiar. Who is it? I tried to move but  
pain attacked my body, I was going to have to do this slow.

"Cloud can you hear me it's..."

What!? did I just hear that right? I really needed to wake up! I started to open my eyes a bright light  
hit me and made me squint, this looks familiar. Next up the arms.

"ARGHH!"I cried suddenly remembering the wound on my shoulder. I lifted my head to see the damage,  
luckily there wasn't much, my armor took most of the damage but there was still a gash running across my  
shoulder and collar-bone. As I looked around I soon realised where I was, the bright light? A hole in the  
roof, the sweet smell of flowers surrounding me. I was in Aeriths church.

"Cloud? Take it easy"

The voice was soft, gentle and was full of concern. There was no way this was Tifa. I turned to speak to the  
mysterious woman and found my eyes meeting serenity. I was speechless the last time I saw those beautiful  
eyes was in the Forgotten Capital. I studied her to make sure it really was her, the brown flowing hair, the  
amazing green eyes, the ruby-red lips. Everything fit, it really was her an immediate joy rose from my heart then  
suddenly sank as I thought I realised where I was.

"Aerith!?"

"Hey you, are you ok? Does anywhere else hurt?"

Her soothing voice made me feel at ease again but I needed to find out.

"Aerith ….. Is this what I think it is?"

"No you're still alive... just." she giggled her voice sounding like a beautiful melody.

"Then how are you here? Are you in my dreams?" It sure felt real though. If it was a dream I wasn't intending to  
wake up at all. Aerith looked at me unsure of what to say or whether I would believe her. Just as she was about  
to speak my phones melody started to play, I reached to grab it but Aerith beat me to it. Looking at the screen she faced me.

"It's Tifa. Do you want me to answer?"

Afraid of what would happen if I said yes I shook my head and reached for the phone slowly putting it to my ear.

"Cloud are you there? are you OK?"

"I'm fine Teef just a few scratches and bruises."

"Oh thank god. I saw the blast from Edge what happened!?"

"I'm trying to figure that out. Listen I will talk to you back at the bar and fill you in as soon as I get my head  
around what's going on OK?"

"yea OK please be careful."

She sounded so disappointed, but what else could I say to her. The images running through my head of a  
phone conversation telling Tifa that Aerith is with me and Tifa thinking I've gone mad would've easily been a reality.  
Putting my phone into my pocket I turned to Aerith, now I realised that this really wasn't a dream I had more  
questions than ever. Before I could speak Aerith piped up.

"Later cloud we need to sort out that wound and get out of here first."

I used my cure materia to patch up the worse parts of my shoulder and got to my feet stumbling, still a little dizzy  
from the blow to the head I took earlier. Aerith was quickly by my side telling me to take my time, I nodded and smiled  
reassuring her that I was fine. slowly we made our way out of the church and back into the dusty terrain of Midgar  
back to the Fenrir. The walk brought me out of my daze and I started to feel a little better, I couldn't stop checking to  
see if Aerith was beside me just in case the blow to my head had done more damage than I thought. But there she was  
walking beside me just like old times. when we reached the Fenrir I coaxed Aerith on to the back assuring her that  
she will be fine and we drove away trying to find somewhere safe to talk and rest, her arms wrapped around my waist and  
I felt her soft touch once more. I may not know yet what happened back there or why Aerith was here and alive but there  
was no way I was complaining.


End file.
